Revolution of Halkeginia
by DWAR
Summary: For too long the people of Halkeginia been crushed under the heel of the magic using nobles. But now the time has come to prove that their is something more powerful than any magical ability. The all consuming thirst for vengeance. (Dark Themes Warning)
1. Chapter 1: The Spark of Revolution

Fire.

No matter the course my life took, the all consuming element was always their to erase all traces of my past, leaving me to a uncertain future.

At the age of 9, I watched with unrestrained horror as my family's home was burned to ashes because my father refused to obey our landlord's orders to hand over my mother to the lecherous designs of his piggish son.

At the age of 12, I barely managed to sit through my elder sister's trial and execution. Her only crime being that she had defended her shrunken family's property from being stolen by the corrupt hands of the local tax collector.

At the age of 16, I watched my younger brother perish in a sea of flames as he nobly tried to rescue as many villagers as he could from the inferno that had been set by a group of drunken nobleman who were enjoying lording their superiority over the cowed masses.

And now, at the age of 19, I stand before the one thing that could have prevented me from embarking on the path that I had always thought of taking.

For before my eyes, I beheld the familiar sight of a fire consuming the lives of my loved ones. Only this time, instead of a pair of defiant parents, or a sibling who would do what ever it took to safe the lives of others, I stood before the charcoaled bodies of what had only mere hours ago been my vibrant wife and my 6 month old daughter.

Despite the change in victims, the cause of my pain was always the same.

A nobleman who wanted to reaffirm his superiority over those who had not been blessed with the gift of magic.

For millennia, the magic wielders had kept their stranglehold over the lands of Halkeginia by virtue of the fact that they had successfully cowed the more numerous non magical population into complete submission. Even with new laws being put into place that would supposedly ensure fair treatment for those lacking in magical ability, things remained the same, as fear of retaliation kept most of the common peasantry from voicing their grievances. And since the laws labeled the non magic users as 2nd class citizens, it was nearly impossible to gather enough evidence to bring a nobleman to trial for his crimes. And even then it was more than likely that he would avoid serving his sentence by virtue of the fact that witnesses would disappear, or gold would pass the hands of the right official.

All these thoughts flashed through my head as I stared at the burnt remains of my family. And as tears freely flowed from my eyes, a hardened measure of resolve overtook me.

For I vowed over the smoldering corpses of my wife and daughter, that as long as I drew breath, I would do all in my power to ensure that the nobles of Halkeginia would suffer for the abuse they had inflicted on us commoners for the past millennia.

 **...**

 **Just an idea I've had for a while after watching the series, and of course various revolution starting films like Braveheart and the Patriot. (Yes I know Mel Gibson is now recognized as a nutjob...but his early films were pretty dam good)**

 **Their WILL be Louise bashing in this story. And as for Saito...haven't decided yet since he could go either way with this Peasant revolution. Will take place during the beginning of Season 1, so it influences what is going on in the academy/development of characters.**

 **So tell me what you think/Give me Ideas..etc**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupted Wedding

How could this have happened to her?

She was a scion of the house of Vallière. The noble blood that ran through her veins had allowed her to hold her head high despite her struggles in enduring the constant taunts of her more...practically successful peers now meant nothing in the face of her recent failure.

Today should have been the day when she would be able to prove to her mocking classmates that not only was she worthy enough of carry her name, but also that she was worthy enough to practice magic.

But instead of summoning a beast of such primal magnificence that would have permanently silenced all those who doubted her, her family included, her magic had failed her once again. For instead of a powerful creature, her summoning spell had brought her an oddly dressed boy who did not even have the decency of recognizing the rare honor that had been bestowed upon him.

Instead of thanking her for her cowardly decision to keep him as her familiar, for she knew that anyone else would have put him down so they didn't have to deal with the shame of having a peasant for a familiar, he chose to act like an unruly mongrel who couldn't decided if he wanted to escape, or hump every curvy piece of tail that he ran into.

Already that slutty German Zerbst, and that oddly featured maid had expressed an interest in her disobedient servant, and while she was unable to punish the pair of them for seducing her scatter brained servant, though she might be able to remove the maid from the school if she could get another nobleman interested in her talents, nothing was holding her back from violently reminding Saito of his place.

Casting a brief glare at the generously provided pile of hay she had deemed suitable for her familiar's bed, she noted with disgust that her unworthy servant didn't even appear to be troubled with the amount of stress he was forcing on her.

Well, come the morning, she would do her utmost to break his defiant spirit and turn him into something that would not disgrace her family name.

After all, as the daughter of Karin of the Heavy Wind, it was in her nature to expect the very best of anyone affiliated with her family name. No matter their rank or position.

 **...**

Despite the relative warmth of the evening air, and the fact that the village fires were doing their utmost to push back the shadows that threatened to swallow this nighttime celebration, Abigail couldn't suppress the shiver of dread that ran down her spine as she approached the makeshift altar and her soon to be husband.

Her fear had nothing to do with her choice in groom, for she had grown up with Edgar, and had remained the best of friends before she accepted his nervous offer of proposal. Nor did it have anything to do with her family or friends, for she knew that they were supportive of her choice in husband, and had actually been holding wagers on when they would get together.

No. The true cause for her fear was whether or not her wedding would be 'blessed' by the arrival of Lord Hotchkins and his troop of body guards.

While the laws governing the noble's right to grant and oversee marriages had been abolished some decades ago, the rule giving them the right for the most bestial of practices remained in force to this day, though it was carefully worded in order to hide its true nature. But regardless of its changing language, it was still a understandable fear for many brides to be.

Prima Nocte.

The law that gave the local landlord the right to bless the new union by taking the bride into his bed and performing the task that should only be done by the groom.

Thought it had been many years since her village experienced such a visitation, Abigail knew that her unease would remain until she and Edgar were able to consummate their marriage themselves.

Noticing her expression, and having decided to shorten the ceremony to give the newly weds every opportunity to escape their worries as quickly as possible, the local clergyman, himself a discarded byproduct of Prima Nocte, hurried to complete this originally beautiful ritual.

"Do you Edgar, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and cherish for as long as you both may live"?

Flashing his bride a nervous, yet still reassuring smile, he nodded his head.

"I do".

Turning towards the bride, the priest repeated the same question.

"And do you Abigail, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish? To have and to hold for as long as you both may live"?

Taking strength from the supportive smiles of her family and future husband, the bride copied the actions of the groom.

"I do".

Smiling at the pair, the priest moved to finish his sacred duty.

"Than by the powers granted to me by the spiritual forces that govern our lands, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Removing her veil with slightly shaking hands, though the bride could tell that the cause of his nervousness was the fact that he would be kissing her in front of the entire village, Edgar slowly moved to seal their union when a richly cultured voice interrupted his progress.

"Now now my boy. I do believe I'll have to arrest you if you continue any further. For it is my intention to bless this marriage in all endeavors".

Desperately hoping that it was merely her mind playing tricks on her, Abigail turned her head to behold a sight that she had been dreading ever since she put on her mother's carefully created wedding dress.

Standing at the head of 6 heavily armed body guards, all of which she knew were capable of magic, Baron Alfred Hotckins beheld the fearful expressions of the assembled peasants before flashing a leering smirk at the frightfully pale bride.

"I do apologize for interrupting your wedding my dead, but I'm afraid your husband is not particularly suited to make your first night as a married woman as joyful as it should be. Luckily for you, I am both well experienced and equiped to do so, and if you do the smart thing and come with me, your husband will have you back before the sun rises".

Feeling her husband tense beside her, and knowing the fate that would befall him should he challenge the gout ridden baron, Abigail resigned herself to her fate, only to stare in surprised horror as the kindly priest dared to challenge the magic using nobleman by using his body to shield her from the Baron's sight.

"My lord, I beg you to reconsider. A wedding is supposed to be a joyous occasion for newlyweds and their families. And I'm afraid I cannot allow you to..".

As soon as those defiant words were uttered, the nobleman dropped any pretense of being friendly, and conjured a flying ball of fire that turned the priest into a macabre human candle.

Ignoring the screams of terror that his actions caused, Hotchkins motioned his solders forward to claim his prize, who was now being protected by her determined looking husband.

"Step aside boy. Let me have the girl, and I promise that I will only accept Father Phillip's death as payment for this spark of rebellion. For my men will vouch that the priest was purposefully opposing the law, and as such, the detailing of punishment falls to the local landlord, which in this case is my good self. So if you choose to defy me further, then I think I'll extend the punishment to include 4 more executions, and finding enough young women to keep my boys entertained while I have my way with your wife".

Clenching his fist in frustrated anger, for he knew that their was nothing he could do to prevent his wife from being forced to service the disgusting needs of the sickened nobleman, it was with a great deal of self loathing that he motioned his terrified, yet nonetheless accepting wife towards the smirking monster.

Holding her head up high despite her mounting terror, Abigail made her way to the waiting Baron, doing her best not to shiver as pig like eyes roamed up and down her body in a manner that made her feel like she was nothing more than a mere possession.

Grinning perversely at his prize, the lecherous nobleman turned towards the group of villagers, who were staring at him with hopeless looks of sadness and barely restrained rage.

"Now was that so hard? No it wasn't. As you all know, I'm a reasonable man. And since the lovely Abigail has agreed to come quietly, I will hold my end of the bargain. For Father Phillip's defiance, I will only kill one of you dirt farming peasants, and allow my men to take 2 of your women so they can entertain themselves while I properly bless this marriage".

Waving his hand to his soldiers, and fully enjoying the looks of horrified betrayal he was receiving from both the villagers and his soon to be conquest, the Baron watched with sadistic glee as his men pointed their wand tipped spears at the now panicking crowd of peasants.

Turning his attention to his latest prize, who was staring at him with abject disgust, Hotckins raised a hand to punish her for her lingering spark of rebellion. But before the blow could be struck, a mocking accented voice caused him to temporarily forget about the newly minted bride.

"You know what always makes me laugh? Its the fact that you magic users see us normal folk as nothing more than educated animals, while your kind revels in the type of activity that one would expect from a rabid animal. A bit hypocritical, don't you think"?

Enraged that someone would dare to mock the proven superiority of a noble magic user such as himself, Hotchkins raised his wand to punish his presumably low born challenger, only to have a sudden burning sensation pass through his wrists before he watched in growing horror as both his hands fell to the ground in a growing puddle of blood.

Letting out a cry of pain, thus drawing the attention of his body guards away from the shocked villagers and back onto himself, the heavily bleeding nobleman stared into the cold eyes of the one responsible for his handless state.

Seeing that he was unarmed except for a strange looking sword that bore proof of his recent misfortune, the rage induced baron shouted orders at his equally stunned body guards.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR? KILL HIM"?

Snapped out of their stupor by their lord's command, the spear carrying soldiers rushed at the man who had so crippled their master, failing to notice that as soon as Hotchkins gave the command, the black garbed stranger lifted up hand and gave off a sound that sounded like a bird call.

It was the last thing they would see, for as soon as the lingering notes of that avian like sound disappeared, the village was soon filled with the sound of crackling thunder that could only belong to the one weapon that allowed the common people to fight magic users on more even terms.

The musket.

Staring in horror as the heads of his men exploded in a simultaneous rain of blood and bone, the terrified baron could only watching in growing fear as his attacker moved to speak to the crowd of shocked peasants.

"Good evening everybody. My most sincerest apologies for showing up to this event without an invitation, but I could never resist the temptation of joining in what should be a joyous occasion. Hopefully you'll forgive my late arrival, but my security team was delayed by some rather bad mannered men that the Baron here had stationed around this charming little village, so I couldn't in good conscience announce my presence until they were dealt with".

Seeing that his little speech was causing the villagers to look at him with looks of confusion, the stranger nodded his head towards the surrounding treeline, and fought the urge to smile in predatory fashion as men dragged the heavily bruised bodies of the Baron's remaining body guards.

Seeing that they now understood what he had done, and noticing that the newly wed bride was still in shock from being the victim of a legally approved rape, the black clad revolutionary turned towards the equally stunned groom with a encouraging expression.

"Sir, if you would be so kind to collect your wife. She's been through a lot, and I think what she truly needs is to be comforted by the love of her life".

Nodding wearily at the man responsible for saving his wife, Edgar rushed to his wife's side, doing his best to control his relieved sobbing as he returned Abigail's equally emotional embrace.

Sending the crying couple a brief melancholy smile, and noticing that the villagers were now looking at him like he was some patron saint come to deliver them from evil, the German born peasant decided to move on to the next stage of his mission, that if successful, would bring him one step closer to his goal.

"Good people, despite the violent interruption of what had once been a joyous occasion, my compatriots and I are here to gladly offer you the chance to finally achieve what you have all been secretly longing for ever since you were born".

Seeing that he know had the undivided interest of the previously fearful villagers, he had to fight down the urge to grin as a seemingly frail old woman voiced the question that was no doubt on all of their minds.

"And what desire would this be? For as long as this village had stood, the only desire we've had is to grow enough food to both feed ourselves and appease the Hotckins family. So what offer could you possibly have for a small broken down village like us"?

Having heard the same answer time and time again, the sword wielding stranger answered the question with a voice that was at the same time both persuasive, and slightly mocking.

"Why, the chance to avenge your collected sufferings on the family responsible for your plight".

Seeing the wide eyed expressions of not only the shocked peasantry, but also the whimpering nobleman, the revolutionary German began to explain his idea.

"Think about it. For millennia, the non magicals of this world have been treated as nothing more than slightly intelligent slaves, whose sole purpose in life is to cater to the demands and wishes of these so called superior nobleman. Despite possessing powers that could make our toil easier, what do they do? They sit around all day, sponging off of our hard earned rewards, forcing our women and children to perform tasks that betray their monstrous nature, and punishing those who would dare to challenge the status quo. Even the most sympathetic of sorcerers refuse to lessen our burdens, choosing to put their faith in heavily biased laws instead of granting us the barest measures of equality".

Getting many nods of acceptance at his words, though he could tell that not all of them were convinced by his message, he proceeded to finish his impassioned speech that had done wonders for his ever expanding movement.

"For years, I had watched my family taken away from me as they tried to survive in a world that favors those blessed...no...cursed with the gift of magic. But after burying the charred remains of my wife and daughter, I vowed to do all that was necessary to ensure that the age of magical superiority would be brought to an end. And although the deeds of this inbred swine and his minions can never be truly washed away, my compatriots and I would like to extend the opportunity to avenge your people's suffering by offering you the chance to take advantage of this nobleman's weakness, just as his family did to you for countless years".

For a while nobody moved, for what was being offered to them was the unspoken dream of peasants everywhere. But before the revolutionary began to question whether or not he needed to convince them of the righteous of his cause, a small child picked up a rock and threw it at one the injured guards.

As if this simple action was a signal, the once cowed inhabitants of the village roused themselves into righteous anger and quickly proceeded to inflict as much pain as they could on the lackeys of their inherent oppressor.

Watching with a horrified expression as his remaining soldiers were torn to pieces by his former subjects, Baron Alfred Hotckins didn't bother to hide the look of terror his mutilator smiled down at him.

"Not to worry Baron, you'll soon be joining them. After all, it would be heartless of me if I denied my new followers the chance to play with such a high quality specimen such as yourself. And since you've been adequately defanged, I'm sure their will no end of volunteers to ensure that your properly rewarded for your many years of governance".

Patting the balding nobleman in a manner that one would expect a caring owner to give to their well behaved dog, the man known only as Rächer watched the escalating violence with a satisfied smirk.

...

 **And thats one chapter done. Surprised by how much one can accomplish if one is properly motivated lol.**

 **Apologies** **for the dark nature of it...but its probably a more realistic depiction of life in Halkeginia than what we see in the series. (Hopefully I can be forgiven for including the concept of Prima Nocta in this story, but needed a pretty good example of what would drive the common peasantry into the revolution)**

 **Pleased to see that the concept of this story is generating interest :)..keep reviewing cause it helps me stay focused lol**

 **Rächer is the German word for Avenger..which is fitting for a revolutionary I think lol...and as you can see...he is very capable of recruiting followers to his cause. Pointing out right now that the OC is not using his quest to place himself at the top of a new World Order...but is instead genuinely interested in improving the plight of non magicals. And since this is a feudal society, only way to do that is through violence.**

 **Playing with the idea of having some political works from our world being present in Halkeginia (i.e. Communist Manifesto, Art of War), just because I think its possible that more than just modern weapons could pass between the realms, and will serve as the tools in which the movement can grow.**

 **Finalizing on how to equipped/support the revolutionaries with the needed resources to wage a currently underground war against the nobles without relying on the sudden appearance of a missile launcher and WW2 era airplane, but have it mostly worked out.**

 **Reading the comments so far, while I am not using Saito as the founder/leader of this revolution (though the potential is their to turn him into a symbol/hero) he WILL be getting a much better fate than the one awarded to him in the series. This could either mean the nature of his brand gets revealed (i.e. that compulsion that makes him fall for Louise and not stand up for himself) a pairing with Siesta/Tiffania or another non magical, or simply enjoying his life without fear of being whipped.**

 **Of course I think he would movement like this...considering his own treatment and the knowledge of his dimension's history, and that he would be welcomed due to his combat skills,** **but not quite sure how to bring him into it. One way of course would be to have some of the academy's staff (like say the cook) be a planted agent on the look out for information and potential recruits.**

 **As promised...Louise will NOT be a sympathetic character in this story...I really, REALLY hate her. So will ensure that she pays for all the abusive things she did to Saito in the series. The nature of her punishment is still being decided upon, but rest assured, it will be fun to right :)**

 **Anywho...reviews are always welcome...though if its a grammar thing..please private msg me since the correction will be fast approacting.**

 **Til next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Snack

Life wasn't fair.

Despite the fact that he had miraculously won the duel against that two timing idiot, which he had hoped would be enough to convince his pink haired 'master' that he was a human being and worthy of better treatment, Saito Hiraga was discovering the proverb 'no good deed goes unpunished' was more present in this world than it had been in his own.

While he admitted that it had been stupid to humiliate the popular kid, not to mention the idiotic decision to challenge him to a duel, he thought that the injuries he had sustained would be more than enough to convince Louise to lay off her unique brand of punishment.

He was wrong.

And since he had ruined the brief moment of sympathy he had managed to gain from the girl by accidentally using her nickname to poke fun at her lacking figure, the 17 year old boy was currently experiencing a sensation that had barely been felt in his home world.

Hunger.

Since he had been transported to this strange land, the only thing he had been allowed to eat was a stale piece of bread and a cup of water. And despite his earlier attempts to seek nourishment elsewhere, Louise's constant string of demands had ensured his dependency on her so called generosity. For it had been due to her position that he had been granted the 'privilege' of eating in the same dining hall as the rest of the students, though his status as a familiar meant that he had to eat on the floor like a dog.

But now even the prospect of degrading himself infront of the noble student body was denied to him, and unwilling to risk angering Louise further by asking some of the nicer students for help, Saito found himself walking on this moon lit night to the familiar stables, hoping that their might be an apple or 2 for him to nibble on until his master was in a more reasonable state of mind.

So consumed by the thoughts of what delicious items he might find, and doing his best not to feel depressed that this place seemed to treat animals better than it did human beings, Saito walked past the one person in this castle who had managed to treat him like a normal human being, rather than an object for one to own.

Luckily for him however, Siesta did notice his shambling presence, and rushed to greet him with a worried, yet kind hearted smile.

"Oh Mr. Saito. What are you doing up so late? I thought that you would still be in your mas...I mean your room recovering from your fight yesterday".

Flashing a smile at the maid, Saito tried to come up with an excuse for his nightly excursion, since he didn't want to burden the admittingly pretty girl with the true nature problems, only to have his empty stomach betray him before he could offer an explanation.

"Grrrrr".

Giggling slightly at the sound and the embarrassed expression of the oddly dressed boy, and feeling guilty because she believed that it had been her fault for allowing him to enter a duel against a magic user, Siesta grabbed the blue eyed familiar's arm and proceeded to bring him to the one person who could cure him of his hunger.

"Come with me Mr. Saito. Its a bit late, but I'm sure the kitchen staff will have something lying around for you to eat. A hands...I mean a healthy boy like you needs to keep his strength after all. Especially if you keep picking fights with nobles".

Hoping that Saito hadn't heard her surprising slip of the tonge, though she had to admit that he was handsome in that luckless hero kind of way, the selfless maid dragged the grateful boy to the kitchens.

...

When he accepted the job as Tristain Academy's head chef, something that he had been reluctant to do since he knew he would have to cater to the demands of children who acted liked they owned the place just because their families were nobles, Marteau had thought that nothing would be able to convince him to reapply for the position after his 2 year contract had expired.

Sure the wage's were higher than anything he could hope to get considering his lack of formal education, and he got to work with people who took the same measure of pride in their jobs as he did, but having to deal with the constant criticising of blue blooded teenagers who had never worked a hard day in their life, it was only thanks to his new found comrades that he found the necessary strength to swallow his pride and remain at his torturous post.

It was thanks to them that he discovered that his position granted him access to all sorts of interesting information that if placed in the right set of hands, could help to bring about the day when low born peasants like him could spit in the faces of their magical oppressors.

Though he had only been a member of the growing underground movement for the last 2 months, he had already managed to discover several pieces of invaluable information that managed to help his superiors to strengthen the power of their cause. He had to admit than when his younger brother had initially offered the chance to be a part of this once in a life time chance to improve the lives of countless peasants, he had been sceptical.

While the history of Halkeginia mainly focused on the exploits of powerful sorcerers and their followers, uprisings by non magicals had been granted brief attention, and as expected, the results where always the same. Leader's and their families executed, loyal supporters sharing the fate of their leaders if they weren't imprisoned, and entire settlements burned to the ground. All for the vain dream of forcing the magical population to acknowledge the rest of the population as equals.

But from what he could see, this formulating rebellion was far different from the failed uprisings of the past. Instead of inspiring the common peasantry into forming easily suppressed mobs, or idiotically declaring their intentions in the middle of a city square, the movement stuck to the shadows as it slowly built up its strength.

That wasn't to say that it was inactive. For what his brother had told him, and what he had been able to experience first hand during his short lived holiday back home, the movement was doing all it could to help improve the lives of those who had been cruelly treated by magic using aristocracy.

Parcels of food were being delivered to those who had been ruthlessly stripped of all they possessed so they could feed the tables of the greedy landlords, money was provided to those who faced the unjust fate of being kicked out of their homes just because their hard work failed to provide enough goods to satisfy the demands of corrupt officials. And perhaps the most important of all, which coincidentally cemented his continued loyalty to the expanding movement, the delivery of punishment on those who would seek to use their inherited positions to inflict misery on the people under their care.

While the nature of that punishment varied depending on severity of the crime, though he fully supported the death penalty for those nobleman who thought that their positions allowed them the privilege of raping and murdering who ever they pleased, one thing that was always common was that sentence was carried out in a manner that protected the peasantry from any reappraisals.

Ambushed by brigands, the unfortunate victim of a savage animal attack, drunkenly squandering their fortunes, all of these methods allowed the movement to operate without casting suspicion on the common people, allowing it to spread its influence throughout the countryside, and thus increasing its amount of followers and resources.

The chef had even heard rumours that the founder of the movement, a German born peasant who had adopted the name of Rächer, had started to consider recruiting disinherited nobles, and illegitimate magicals into the movement. But as far as he knew, that's all it was, rumours.

Thinking that their must be some larger plan at work, and conscious of the fact that as a new recruit it wasn't exactly his place to question the decisions of his leaders, no matter how much he wanted to, Marteau turned his attention back to his mountain of work. Hoping that if he worked quickly enough, he would be able to catch more than 4 hours of sleep.

However, that dream was soon crushed by the sudden appearance of the most innocent, and kind hearted person he had ever met.

"Hey Mr. Marteau, I know its late, but would you happen to have any leftovers from tonight's dinner laying around? I have a...friend here who didn't get to eat any supper, and I was hoping that you could help me rectify that".

Sending a smile towards the hardworking maid, and checking that their were indeed some remaining leftovers from dinner, the chef motioned her to come into the kitchen as he quickly nodded his head.

"Theirs no need for you to stand on ceremony Siesta. We are friends after all, so I think that entitles you to call me by my name. And for your earlier question, I think I can scrounge something up. It won't exactly be high class cooking, but I'm sure your friend will enjoy it all the same. I don't suppose you brought him with you? Or did you hide him away in your quarters so you can have a romantic dinner for 2"?

Flashing the heavily blushing maid a teasing grin, for he knew that unlike that big breasted student, Siesta was not one to ruin her reputation for a one time dalliance, the chef had to adopt a look of surprise as the innocent girl revealed just who her friend was.

"Marteau, everybody, this is Saito Hiraga. Saito, this is Marteau, the head chef of Tristain academy, and the finest cook you could hope to find".

Receiving a genuine smile and an outstretched hand from the oddly dressed boy, the chef gave him a brief look over before allowing his face to break into a large grin.

"So your the boy every bodies talking about? I must say, I was sort of expecting a muscle bound pretty boy considering you put that bratty noble in his place, but no matter. It's my job to ensure that everybody in this school gets fed, so I'll be more than happy to put some meat on your bones".

Shaking the slightly embarrassed boy's hand with an enthusiasm he had only reserved for his closest friends, Marteau began to do what he did best.

Maintaining the pride of his kitchen.

"What are you all doing standing around. Didn't you hear Siesta? Our Sword is famished, and I for one am not going to stand idly by and let him waste away. So get to it".

Watching in barely restrained astonishment as the kitchen hustled to fulfil the commands of their head chef, and noticing that Siesta was shaking her in amusement at the excitable antics of her fellow staff, Saito had to keep himself from sobbing as the bearded head chef presented the most delicious looking stew he had ever seen in his life.

"We'll what are you waiting for boy? Dig in".

Doing his best to remember his manners, something that was incredibly hard to due given that he hadn't eaten a proper meal since he came to this world, Saito energetically shovelled heaping mouthfuls of the meaty stew into his mouth, barely acknowledging Siesta's giggles and the boisterous laughing of the head chef.

"Easy their boy. Theirs plenty more where that came from. Though it does my heart good to see that our cooking can inspire such a passionate reaction. Must have been starving huh"?

Emptying his bowl only to have it immediately refilled by one of the smiling chefs, Saito flashed the muscular head chef a sheepish, yet grateful smile.

"ah heh heh. You might say that. Since I've come here, I've only had a couple of pieces of stale bread and some water. And that duel from this morning hasn't helped matters. But still, I'm really grateful for this. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me".

Waving his kitchen helpers to get back to work, and pulling up a chair as Siesta moved to stand behind the more sedative eating boy, Marteau waved off the boy's gratitude.

"No trouble at all. It's the least we can do for the boy whose managed to already make a name for himself courtesy of that little stunt earlier today. Who would have thought such a skinny thing like you could take on a magic user with only a sword. Thats the stuff of legends boy".

Flushing in embarrassment at the praise he was getting, for he still had no idea how he had managed to defeat that jerk Guiche, Saito was surprised by the almost pensive expression he was receiving from the bearded man.

"Although, I still kinda wonder why you would go to such trouble. I get why you would want to pick a fight with the brash noble, but not why you would risk your families well being. For despite your win, I don't think Vallière family would take too kindly to having one of their servants disobey them".

Shooting the now frowning man a surprised expression, for he was sure that the story would have spread amongst the staff by now, the Japanese teenager moved to clarify the set of strange circumstances he had been unwillingly forced into.

"My family doesn't work for Louise's parents, nor do they work for any nobleman. In fact, before yesterday, I didn't even believe in the existence of magic. But thanks to my decision to walk through some glowing portal, I wake up to find what I thought was a 12 year old girl kissing me, surrounded by monsters that shouldn't even exist, and having some sort of brand burned into my skin since apparently I'm now what you people call a familiar".

Showing the surprised cook his branded hand, and doing his best to keep his emotions under control since he was still coming to terms with his bizarre situation, Saito was somewhat surprised when Marteau merely offered a slightl chuckle at his outburst.

"Nice to see your not afraid to speak your mind boy. But I would advise you to tone it down a bit. The members of the Vallière family don't take too kindly to mouthy servants. And you being the familiar of the late blooming pinkette, well, you don't even have the law protecting your rights and freedoms. Not that they do much for the non magicals, but its still better than you got boy".

Having been already informed all this by his so called master, Saito wasn't surprised to have it confirmed from a more friendly source, though it still mattered to depress him. While his home..planet, or timeline, he still wasn't exactly sure about the specifics, was far from perfect, the concept of feudalism and slavery was largely removed from most developed societies, with rules of law protecting even the poorest of citizens from being mistreated by their societal betters.

And while the upper classes might possess more influence in society due to their wealth and personal connections, their was nothing to prevent someone of meager resources from one day reaching the top of the economic social ladder. Hell, his best friend's father had started off his career as a low leveled programmer, now he owned Japan's 6th largest computer company.

Seeing the emotions that passed over Saito's face as his societal standing was explained to him, Siesta quickly moved to console the boy.

"I'm sure it will be ok Saito. After all, if you managed to beat Mr. Grammont without and prior training, then think what you can accomplish once you practice a little. I'm sure once your master sees what your capable of, you'll be treated like a beloved pet instead of an unwanted mutt".

Realising what she just said, the black haired maid quickly moved to correct herself.

"Sorry, I mean you wont be treated like an unwanted houseguest. Rrr..I mean".

Holding up his hand to stop the now embarrassed girl, Saito quickly hurried to console the flustered maid before she ended up hurting herself.

"Siesta its ok. I know what you meant. Though to be honest with you, during that duel, it kinda felt like my hand had a will of it's own, and I was just along for the ride. So I'm not sure how much I can improve if I train a little. Still, might be a way to get Louise off my back. The girl's a real slave driver when it comes to appearances".

Giggling knowingly, for she too had come to the same conclusion about the youngest member of the Vallière family, Siesta realized that the head chef had lost his usual grinning expression and had adopted a look that could be described as almost pensive.

"Something wrong Marteau? I hope weren't not annoying you by keeping you up this late".

Startled out of this thoughts by the concern in the girl's voice, the head chef quickly gave a reassuring, if somewhat teasing smile to the two youths.

"Just think how you two make a cute couple is all. But your right, its getting late, and I don't know about the two of you, but I got to get some shut eye. Tomorows another big day. Saito, your welcome in the kitchen anytime you want. Same goes for you Siesta. You always manage to brighten the place with your charming presence".

Waving off blushing pair out of the empty kitchen, and seeing that his helpful staff had finished the nights cleaning while he had conversed with the interesting boy, Marteau decided that tonight's discovery should be brought to the immediate attention of his handlers.

For if a recently enslaved boy, and truly that was what Saito was as long as he bore that brand upon his hand, could defeat a teenage magic user without any prior training, it stood to reason that he could accomplish much more if he received proper training, and if he was guided by those who willing to challenge the status quo of Halkeginia.

...

"And following last evenings interrupted ceremony, our influence in Tristain now extends into 6 villages, 2 towns, and were currently making tremendous headway in the capital city. And due your policy of only recruiting 10% of the able bodied population into the Watchers, the movement will be able to increase its armed presence in this country to about 700 men and women".

Nodding my head at the information provided to me by my chief intelligence officer, I posed a question that was equally, if not more important to my forming revolution as the question about our growing military strength.

"And how are these new villages reacting to their newfound circumstances? Are they happy with their new situation? Or are they regretting flocking to our banner? Cause this movement will only succeed if we have the support of the populace. Without it, we'll share the fate of previous uprisings, and thus make the conditions for the common people worse than they were before".

Pausing to look through her details notes, the former baker quickly provided me with an answer that managed to nearly crack my usual somber expression.

"From what our Watchers tell me, theirs a large amount of enthusiasm for our cause amongst the liberated villages, thus ensuring us a continued source of recruits and goods. And since were providing them with greater levels of security and money than that of their former land lords, my guess is that their support will only increase".

Nodding my head at this information, I reflected that it had been the right decision to preserve the estates of the nobleman who had been sentenced to endure revolutionary justice. At the beginning of the movement, many of my likeminded comrades had wanted to set fire to the vast mansions, and for a brief moment I had almost agreed. But that was before my epiphany, and to my great relief, my reasoning had been accepted by all.

For I had argued that since it was the aristocracy that had ruined our lives, shouldn't they be the ones to support our movement with their ill gotten wealth and resources? Because of this decision, the armed wing of the movement had been able to properly support its efforts as it grew beyond the confines of a small village into a shadowed network that extended into 4 countries.

Of course, it was only thanks to presence of some surprisingly sympathetic members for our cause that we were able to use this newfound wealth with the great amount of success we had enjoyed so far. For in the 2 years since I started this underground revolution, I had discovered that it wasn't only the peasantry that was disgusted with Halkeginia's unequal division of power.

While the movement was primarily comprised of dissatisfied peasants, their was a fair number of those who were rejected by so called proper society for a variety of reasons. Born without possessing any trace of magical abilities, the offspring of an illicit affair, forced or otherwise, and those who suffered from the jealousy of their so called peers, all these people were able to find a place in the fermenting revolution, whether it was playing the part of a landlord that had just inherited his position from his deceased predecessor, or by providing the common peasant with an education that had previously been denied to them due to reasons of status or finances.

Hopefully, if things kept progressing the way they were, the movement could begin the process of stepping out of the shadows, and start to slowly build a more public presence. For from my readings, I had gathered that success is reliant on a secure power base. First you ensure a single village and its people are loyal to your cause, supplying you with men and other resources. Then you do the same thing in another village. Then another. As you continue to gather more support, your ability to achieve your end goal starts to become more possible.

And it was for that reason why I decided to stick to the shadows. While the movement is growing at a pace that I hadn't thought possible, it's still too weak to achieve its primary goal by force. However, the day is fast approaching when we can begin to reveal ourselves to the world at large. For as our influence extends across the land, more and more people are realizing that they don't have to allow their children to grow up in a cruel unequal world.

And with our sympathetic magic users translating more and more ancient texts, for even the most pathetic of magicians can use a basic translation spell, it wont be long before our growing army is equipped with the tools it needs to strike the first blow against our former oppressors.

...

 **Will probably go back in the next little bit to make corrections, so no need to point out grammatical errors lol :P**

 **That being said, pleased with how this turned out. A lot of your comments helped to shape my ideas for this story. So what to thank you all for that :)**

 **Hopefully your enjoying what's been written so far...Think I got the thoughts and feelings of the cannon characters spot on...the chef was pro non magical in the series...so gave me the idea to make him a mole :P**

 **How the revolution is being funded/supported was pointed out (i.e. theft, placing revolutionary sympathizers in key positions, support of population). That means there is not only a source of recruits, but also a source of money to be used to not only improve the lives of the common people, thus generating more enthusiasm for the movement and therefore more recruits, but also money to pay for weapons, and possibly set up private factories that will solely produce weapons for the revolution (not 100% sure for that last bit, but is doable)**

 **Using similar tactics the communists used in Chinese Civil War, and Vietnam...all about getting the common peasant on your side before you make the transition from village, to town, to city, to province, to country. Probably over generalizing here, but considering the world Familiar of Zero is in is Feudal, I think a communist esqe style of revolution would be successful.**

 **Not sure if you've noticed, but decided to go with the usual, weapons from another time trope. But decided to put my own spin on it. i.e. give a man a loaded gun, he can shoot for a minute. Teach a man to make guns and ammo, he can shoot for a life time. Also, and this will be revealed through some backstory/self reflection, you will see how the OC got the idea to form his revoliton the way he did...heres a hint...the last name of the author ends in ARX, or TZU.**

 **Anyways...not sure when I'll update next...Got other stories to focus on...though some of them don't get reviewed despite new chapters :(...keeps me motivated lol...but wanted to get this one out while inspiration was still there...so til next time.**


	4. OmakeAuthors Note

**Apologises before hand. This is not the next chapter of the story..suffering from major writers block on how to continue. HOWEVER...I have NOT abandoned this story, and will try to get a bran new chapter up before March..hopefully.**

 **However, in order to keep interest in this story alive, not to mention trying to seek inspiration by writing this down, I have decided to post 2 speech ideas for my OC and the coming revolution. In my mind...these speeches are awesome, and would be something that would make the nobles of Halkeginia very, very afraid.**

 _Premise: The Revolutions big public debut_

Rächer: Good evening, Tristania .

Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of everyday routine, the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition.

I enjoy them as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, where upon important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, are celebrated with a nice holiday,

I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat.

There are, of course, those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, the Queen is shouting at her servants, and men with wands will soon be on their way.

Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there?

Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression.

And instead of having freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you have overseers and other systems of surveillance enforcing your conformity and ensuring your submission.

How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well, certainly, there are those who are more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable. But again, truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror.

I know why you allow it. I know you are afraid. Who wouldn't be?

Hunger, terror, disease.

They are a myriad of problems which conspire to corrupt you of your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear's gotten the best of you. And in your panic you turned to the so called nobles of this country.

They promise you order, they promised you peace, and all they demand in return is your silent, obedient consent.

Last night, I sought to end that silence. Last night, I destroyed the estate of Count Mott to remind the people of Tristain of what it is they've forgotten.

More than 2000 years ago, a great movement wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory.

Their hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words; they are perspectives.

So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of these nobles remain unknown to you, then I would suggest that you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked.

But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me, one year from tonight, outside the gates of the palace, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot.

...

 **No concrete ideas on how he would do a city wide broadcast...but I think a speech like this would shake things up.**

 **Here is my other more...militant speech lol.**

 _Premise: The Revolution mobilizes._

Rächer _:_ Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. The Royal Palace of Tristain. Where a thousand generations have been enslaved thanks to the efforts of this man. The void mage Brmoir, who has been held up to you as the shining example of perfection.!

You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you tearing down this CORRUPT Nation! Let me tell you the truth about the great Brmoir from the words of another historical figure, the first Gandalfr.

'Brmoir didn't help his people, he butchered mine. Then took the credit for saving human kind, so he could to my shame, build a lie, around his horrific deeds. I was forced to follow the madman who tried to murder my own family. But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Halkeginia with the truth, and it is time for me to atone."

And do you accept this criminal's apology?

Crowd: NO!

Rächer: And do you accept the apologizes of _all_ of these liars?! Of all the corrupt?!

We take Tristain from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of superiority. And we give it back to you, the people. Tristain is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please.

But start by storming the palace, and punishing the princess!

Step forward, those who would serve! For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed! The police will survive, as they learn to serve _true_ justice.

This great country... it will endure.

 **...**

 **This type of speech of course would be used once the movement has enough power.**

 **Anyways...hopefully you enjoyed this brief chapter. And will try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4: ShoppingUndercover Boss

"Can you tell me again why we couldn't have just ordered a sword in the mail? Seems to me it would have been easier, and less time consuming than wasting our day riding into town".

Summoning the remaining threads of her already frayed patience, the pink haired aristocrat attempted to keep her tone at a reasonable volume as she once again explained to her complaining familiar why his idea was...impractical.

"For the last time, its because if your going to represent me as my familiar, you need to be equipped with a proper weapon. Not just some knock off that will break in half as soon as you cross swords. Besides, its a common custom for members of the nobility to choose the equipment of their servants, and even though your only a lowly canine whose not fit to serve a proud member of the Vallière family, I will ensure that you at least have a proper weapon to defend yourself should I ask you to fight in my name".

In retrospect he should have expected that kind of answer from his diminutive master. Even when she was doing something to make his life easier, Louise would either immediately change her mind and make his life more miserable with loss of eating privileges or increased work loads, or lower his self worth by claiming that she was only doing it to promote her own interests.

Truth be told, if it wasn't for the kindness he had received from the Siesta and the other staff members of the school, he would have taken his chances in the wilderness rather than continuing to put up with a self centered spoiled brat, even if said brat had taken the time to ensure that he would be properly healed from his fight with Guiche.

However, just as his annoyance towards the pinkette began to slowly fade, the irritating girl delivered a rather painful slap to his head.

"OWWW!. What was that for"?

Rubbing the back of his head in an effort to alleviate the pain, Saito had to keep himself from flinching as he was once again introduced to the full force of Louise's glare.

"Your supposed to be paying attention to what I say, not drifting off into whatever perverted fantasy you might have about that low born maid and that cow Zerbst".

Annnnd his irritation was back. For while he was beginning to build an immunity to the harsh treatment of his so called master, and if that wasn't a sign of Stockholm syndrome then he did not know what was, Saito believed that the flat chested pinkette had no right to speak so harshly of the people who treated him like a human being rather than an animal".

However before he could voice his opinion, and earn yet another scolding, or perhaps more likely another beating, the Japanese teenager found himself being forced to a halt as he realized he had walked past the very place Louise had decided to bring him to.

Scowling at the continued absent mindfulness of her familiar, and reminding herself that this trip was for her benefit instead of some weak feelings of pity for her surprisingly effective champion, Louise fought to keep her temper under control as she regarded the black haired boy.

"Now pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. Since I am going to the trouble of finding a useful tool for you to use while you are in my service, you are to keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking. Understand"?

Reluctantly nodding his head as he stared into the glaring expression of the noble blooded girl, Saito followed his so called master into the den that would hopefully give him a chance to be treated like a proper human being rather than some unwanted animal.

...

"Sir, I beg you to reconsider. We have a sufficient amount of agents in the capital to perform this task. Theirs no reason for you to risk your life, and the fate of the movement, for something as simple as a reconnaissance mission".

Flashing what I hoped was a reassuring smile to the recently appointed cell leader of Tristain's capital city, I dismissed the former soldier's concerns with an explanation that I knew would only further cement his newly declared loyalty to the cause.

"That may be true Nathan, but I feel that at times, its better for a leader to understand what he and his followers are up against by taking the time to experience the same environment as those on the frontline. Surely you of all people can understand that"?

Seeing the former solider nod his head in acceptance at my explanation, though I could tell by the slight grimace on his face that he was probably remembering all the hardships that could have easily been avoided if his former superiors practiced the Suntzu's principle of leading by example rather than force, I decided to refocus our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Now tell me, how much success have you had in encouraging the growth of our movement in the city? I trust that your activities have gone unnoticed by the local authorities"?

It always amused me to see how a slight chill in my tone transformed even my closest comrades into efficient bootlickers. Of course in my experience, it was far better to be respected by one's followers than feared, but their were times when fear proved to be a far more efficient motivator in getting the lower ranks to follow your commands without hesitation.

And as expected, the former solider turned stable hand lowered his voice as he spoke about what he had managed to accomplish in the capital city.

"As far as I'm aware sir, neither the Garrison, or the Musketeers have any idea what were up to. And thanks to the informants we've managed to place in the Palace, we'll be able to find out how this country's political leadership with react once the Revolution breaks out. As for the amount of success we've had in bringing more support to the cause, we have 60 men and women who are willing to take up arms in the struggle, and will be deemed combat ready within the week. We have the support of at least 5 local merchants who aid us in smuggling in supplies and agents past the guards of the city. And we have around 4 well equipped safe houses for our people to use should the need arises".

Allowing a small smile to spread across my face as I heard this surprising, but very much welcome news, I nodded my head to show that I was indeed pleased with the progress that was being made in Tristain's capital city.

"You have done well Nathan. Very well. I knew it was a good idea to entrust you with this great responsibility. Keep doing what your doing, and I'm confident by the end of the month, we'll be able to begin the process of overthrowing the magical yoke".

Seeing him straighten up with pride as I praised his accomplishments, I allowed myself to slip back into the role that would allow me to wave aside any suspicion that might come my way.

"Hurry up father. We still need to pick up our order from the old man, and then see about finding an inn to spend the night. And this time, at least try to find a place where the owner acts like a mature adult. The last place you picked was...disturbing to say the least. The daughter was easy on the eyes, but her father...I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested for indecency yet".

Laughing at the dramatic shudder that came over me as I thought about the disturbingly effeminate pub owner, the former solider followed me into possibly the most sleazy looking weapons shop in the entire city. But since such a place was to likely to keep its business off the books when confronted with a sizeable...donation, it more than suited our purposes.

After all, from what I gathered from my every growing library of translated documents, a movement such as mine can greatly benefit from having ties with an enemies corrupted merchant class. And since the swords are liable to be melted down to make bullets and smaller, more efficient blades that will be used against our enemies, it amuses me greatly that the source for some of our armaments comes from the very people who would do all that they could to keep us from challenging their power.

...

 **And I think I'll end it here for now.**

 **VERY sorry for the delay, had massive case of writers, plus inspiration for my other stories, so...yup.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, thought it best to let everyone know that this story wasn't abandoned lol.**

 **Anyways...FINALLY, have the OC meeting with Saito. As well as more info about the growing movement. My is, to keep things cannon up until the Siesta Baron bit, then have things deviate, but that's for the future.**

 **Anyways, please review...and hope to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5: Store Shop Meetings

He should have known that this would happen.

Despite Louise's somewhat pompous declaration that he would now be given an opportunity to proudly represent her illustrious family, Saito could only watch with a growing sense of disappointment as the pinkette tried to do this on the cheap.

While he was grateful, and more than a little bit surprised that she would spend a large sum of money to help him recover from his injuries, it was becoming readily apparent that she would soon blame him for her lack of funds, and thus would be responsible for being armed in a way that could only bring shame to the house of Vallière.

The store owner wasn't exactly helping matters either.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I can't sell you this item for what you're offering. All I can offer you is something from our discount bin. And even then, its highly unlikely that you'll find what you're looking for".

Having grown up in an environment where her status of birth afforded every courtesy without complaint, Louise was not taking this rejection well.

"How dare you treat me like I'm just some common peasant. Do you have any idea who I am? Which family I belong too"?

Looking at the infuriated girl with an expression of disinterest, the shop keeper replied with a bored sort of tone.

"No I don't. And frankly I don't care. If you were of someone of importance, then you would have come in here with a heavy bag of money. But since you only have 4 gold coins on you, then it's clear that you can't be anyone worth knowing. So either buy something you can afford, or get the hell out of my store".

Looking at the rather seedy man with an expression that clearly wished for him to die a most painful death, Louise angrily turned to her nervous familiar.

"This is all your fault. If I didn't have to waste my money for your earlier foolishness, then I still could have found something worthy of my status. Now hurry up and choose something from the rubbish bin so we can be on our way. It's a long ride back to the school, and I don't want to waste the remainder of my day with a dog like you".

Irritated by the attitude of his flat chested master, and unwilling to accept the blame for their current predicament, Saito opened his mouth to offer up what he suspected would a useless protest, only to be interrupted by the suddenly joyful tone of the seedy looking shop keeper.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you today"?

If he was somewhat annoyed by how quickly the shop keeper dismissed his business, Louise's reaction was unsurprisingly far more vocal.

"HEY! WERE NOT DONE BARAGINING YOU PATHETIC SHOPKEEP. I DEMAND YOU SERVICE ME TO MY SATISFACTION BEFORE YOU GO AROUND DOING THE SAME TO OTHER CUSTOMERS".

Backing away from his unmistakably infuriated master lest she decide to blame him for her current circumstances, Saito was uncertain whether he should be shocked, or amused by the newcomer's reply to his master's outburst.

"Father, why have you brought me to a bordello that seems to cater to preteen girls? I thought we were supposed to be shopping for a weapon, not for the experience of watching an 11 year old girl play with the sword of a man who's old enough to be her grandfather".

And despite knowing he would probably be severely whipped for his reaction, Saito couldn't help a small chuckle escape his lips as the older of the recently arrived dup offered up his own comment.

"Now now son be nice. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I've known this man for many years, and I am a certain that his personal tastes do not include a desire to sample unripened fruit. That being said, you should feel ashamed of yourself girl. I know that females mature at a faster rate than boys, but I think you wait until you're at least a teenager before you try and pressure a man into servicing you".

…

Fighting the urge to laugh at the infuriated expression that was currently adorning the young girls' face thanks to my subordinate's comment, and catching the amused eye of her oddly dressed companion, I decided to hold my tongue as I was presented with a highly informative, as well as amusing spectacle.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? I AM THE 3RD DAUGHTER OF KARIN DE LA VAILLERE **,** AND I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY SOME COUNTRY BUMPKIN WHOSE MIND IS CURRENTLY DIRECTED TOWARDS ACTIONS OF A PERVERSE NATURE".

Though I quickly schooled my expression so that I was portraying the appearance of an apologetic peasant who realized that his only chance to survive his master's wrath was to grovel without any sense of shame, internally I was already visualizing all the nasty ways in which I could make this amusingly undeveloped girl's family pay for teaching her attitude.

For this right here was an excellent example of why I decided to form a movement that was determined to punish those nobles who were completely unprepared to acknowledge the magic lacking population as human beings deserving of respect.

"Now come on Louise, I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it. Besides, you can't really blame him for the misunderstanding. Even if you're really 16, your lack of figure, not to mention what you shouted at the store keep, could have easily fool just about anybody".

Not bothering to contain my amusement at the boy's rather astute observation, I allowed myself to join in with the combined laughter of the store's male inhabitants, which oddly enough seemed to be somewhat louder than what would be expected by 4 amused males.

Of course nothing lasts forever. And despite her rather young years, the pink haired member of the family managed to join the rather short list of youngsters who, not for the first time, made me regret my decision to place an age limit on those who would be spared the rigors of revolutionary justice.

"YOU STUPID DOG! I DECIDE TO TAKE YOU OUT SO YOU CAN IMPROVE YOUR USEFULLNESS AS A FAMILIAR, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LAUGH WITH THOSE WHO ARE INSULTING YOUR MASTER'S HONOR. I HOPE YOU TOOK THE LIBERTY OF EATING AFTER YOU GOT OUT OF THE INFIRMARY, CAUSE YOUR NOT GETTING ANOTHER SCRAP OF FOOD FOR AT LEAT A WEEK".

Wincing in sympathy every time the girl's riding crop made contact with the poor boy's skin, I had to applaud Nathan's attempts to resolve the situation while I pondered the value of the information I had just been provided.

…

"Now now Miss LOOK UP NAME, theres no need for that. Tell you what, since I am the one responsible for upsetting you, why don't I make up for it by being the one to buy your servant a weapon that will allow him to bring further glory to your name"?

Breathing heavily as she ceased her violent assault of her familiar to glare into face of the apologetic man, Louise offered a curt nod as she picked herself off the floor.

"Very well. I suppose that will serve as adequate compensation. However, I suggest that you don't waste too much money on this lowly dog. He can defend himself with a stick for all I care considering his disloyal nature".

Wincing in pain as he slowly hauled himself back to his feet, and ensuring that there was a great deal of distance between himself and the overly violent pinkette, Saito had to keep himself from grinning as the older man gestured towards the pile of swords that had proven to be more expensive than Louise was willing to pay.

"Why don't you pick something from that selection my friend? A tough skinned lad like you needs a sturdy weapon, and while I confess that my knowledge is somewhat lacking when it comes to selecting a sword, I can tell that these swords will serve you well".

Eagerly accepting the man's advice, the Japanese teenager started to make his way to offered pile, only to be interrupted by a rather dismissive voice.

"You don't want any of those swords kid. While I admit they are far more useful in battle than that hunk of junk the old man was trying to con you into buying, I can tell that a boy of your talents needs something far more unique. So to that end, I humbly volunteer my good self in your quest to achieve greatness".

Pausing in wonder to stare at what was undoubtedly a talking sword, and somewhat oblivious to the fact that both his pink haired master and the younger of the two newcomers were looking at him with slightly calculating expression, Saito ended up forming the beginnings of a partnership that would have consequences that few, if anyone could have predicted.

…

 **Apologises for the shortness of this chapter...But I feel that if I dont end it now, Its gonna take even longer to get it done XD**

 **As you can tell from my other stories...currently in a different frame of mine that is somewhat detremental to updating this story on a regular basis.**

 **That being said, this story IS NOT abandoned. Just slow in being updated lol.**

 **Anyways...hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, short tho it may be.**

 **Hope to hear your thoughts on the direction of the story.**

 **And will update when my time (and imagination) allows me to work on this lol.**


End file.
